Grandpa made $60$ cookies. His grandkids ate $36$ of the cookies. Grandma ate $18$ cookies. How many cookies are left?
Solution: Grandpa baked $60}$ cookies. His grandkids ate ${36}$ cookies. $60$ $36$ $?$ Total cookies baked Cookies eaten by grandkids Cookies left $60}-{36}={24}$ There were ${24}$ cookies left. Grandma ate ${18}$ cookies. $24$ $18$ $?$ Cookies left Cookies eaten by grandma Cookies left ${24}-{18}={6}$ There are ${6}$ cookies left.